Behind every man
by SkyeElf
Summary: There's a woman that knows what's going on, behind every man. Even if she stands there and the tears fall, softly across her cheek. We all make mistakes, but together we make a team. As long as there's a woman behind every man.
1. Chapter 1: Harry and Ginny

**A/N: I promise to start on the next chapter of Skye Night after this. I haven't had a lot of time on my hands recently and the things that I actually have written was one my phone, whereas this originates from my PC again.**

**This was born from an Afrikaans song, though it's not a songfic. This is gonna be a series of unrelated drabbles, of every woman behind the Harry Potter men. I thought to begin with Harry, because he's our hero. And I don't own HP.**

**Words: 428**

**Behind every man**

Harry and Ginny

Ginny appraised Harry. The battle had just ended, and he was midst a very large hug. She among the huggers. She smiled radiantly at him, but she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He was tired, immensely so. She wondered how long it was since he'd had a good sleep.

The massive hug broke up, and group by group they returned to the Great Hall, or what once was the Great Hall. The house tables were back, but no one even thought of sitting according to them. She went to her family, not forgetting Harry, but thinking to talk to him later.

If it had been her, she'd want to be alone and allowed time to process it. He'd saved them all, and the fighting was over. No more running, no more tears.

There _would_ be tears, she thought as she looked at George. But not for the future generations.

She looked over at Harry; he was sitting next to Luna. The next thing she knew he was gone and Luna pointed to a random spot in the air.

She thought she heard a whisper from behind Ron, and he and Hermione got up and left. In the hallway Harry appeared, his cloak draped over his arm.

She stood up and followed them. Maybe, when Harry was alone, she could talk to him then.

She didn't hear anything he told them, but she did know something revolutionary had happened in the battle. Or before or after, but harry had a new respect for the dead Potions Master – no one could wrap their heads around that fact.

The trio stopped in front of the Headmaster's study and the gargoyle let them up.

She waited outside. Soon the hall was crowded by people, who'd noticed Harry's absence. She rolled her eyes – didn't they have any tact at all?

The staircase opened again and Harry and his friends had been revealed. They were swarmed within seconds, and Harry, Ginny noticed, looked ready to collapse. She calmly stepped forward, penetrating the crowd with ease and she reached Harry. She turned to the crowd, her wand lifted.

"Get the hell away or I'll bat-bogey you all to next Tuesday!" She yelled. The crowd fell silent, and, at a glare from one very angry Weasley female, dissipated.

She smiled, satisfied.

Harry smiled tiredly in thanks. He slipped his hand into hers and the pair walked to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry smiled to himself. As long as there was a woman, behind every man, to protect him like that, the world would have fewer problems.


	2. Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger, Batmarcus and Annabelle4.0 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione**

There was ruckus at the dinner table, as usual. Hermione sighed heavily as Hugo and Rose started to argue about whose day it was to watch television. She hated having bought that thing in the first place. The children should read or go outside, even visit friends. But that meant mischief, and Hermione knew what mischief did. With her two friends, it was impossible to miss it.

Ron silenced the two children, seeing Hermione's temper on the brink of explosion.

"It's my day, guys." He said evenly. Both children stared in aghast at their father. He went on eating his dinner as though it was an every day event for him to want to watch television. Ronald Weasley wasn't one for the screen. He knew they were better than muggle photographs, but it was a silly pastime.

"What? You don't get days!" Hugo burst out, a bit of cooked meat flying off his fork at his exaggerated gestures. It hit the floor and an aged Crookshanks crept forward, licking it up and fleeing. Hermione gave her son a very stern look.

"Watch what you're doing, Hugo." She said stiffly. The young boy apologized quickly.

"Yes, I do." Ron said simply, setting his cutlery down as his mash was now finished. He was going to start on the pumpkin next.

"But you've never demanded it before!" Rose screeched.

"Rose, he's your father; he can impose on anyone's days." Hermione said, nodding in finality. Ron grinned at her. She returned it, seeing the mischief she knew so well creep into his eyes.

"That's right, kids, and your mum and I plan on watching a documentary on the myth of dragons…"

"Dad, dragons are not a myth." Rose pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a bite of mash.

"Muggles don't know that, do they?" She said, exasperated. Her hair fell into her eyes before she shook them away easily, her fork at the right side of her plate as she swallowed the last bit of mash.

"But mum…" The two moaned in unison.

"Now, your mother has spoken." Ron said. "And you two have to pack for Hogwarts anyways, you know how your mum hates having to wait in the mornings." Ron winked at her.

"And besides, the documentary is all about dragons' mating rituals. It's graphic, you two can't watch." Hermione said sternly. Hugo's ears perked. "Don't even think about it, Hugo Weasley, I will take your wand and lock you in your room magically. Same for you, Rose."

Both children slumped in their chairs. Hermione and Ron shared a meaningful look, a silent message passed between the two parents before they continued eating their dinner.

"Hugo, dear, you might faint if you see that show. I nearly did when Rose was born." Ron said, shivering a bit at the memory.

"Yes, kids, imagine that, I, a birthing woman, had to hold his hand to comfort him, not the other way around." Hermione smiled at her husband fondly. He let his head sink in mock-shame.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without your mother." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand.

"Professor McGonagall once said behind every strong man there's a stronger woman." Rose said helpfully.

"I resent that!" Hugo interrupted, pouting. Rose pinched his cheeks playfully.

"You know you love me, brother dear." She said cheekily. Hugo laughed.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I? You're a wonderful big sister!"

"Mum, I think there's something wrong with Hugo." Rose said earnestly. "He just complimented me."

"Oh, just hug him and have it over with." Ron said, returning to his meal.

. . .

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
